Blefes e Trapaças
by Mimiz
Summary: Se você gosta de cassinos, carros, jogos e dinheiroo, muitooo dinheiro, você está no lugar certo. Prepare se pois o show vai começar. Cap 5 On!
1. Cap1 Vegas

**OiZiNhOoOo!**

**Genteee essa é a minha primeira fict, ela foi inspirada em uma das coisas que eu mais curto fazer que é jogar poker e também em um dos meus sonhos que é irpara Las Vegas ( embora eu seja muito nova e não possa jogar ' ( ). Eu espero que vocês gostem e curtam muito a história. **

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Vegas**_

- Black Jack... – disse a jogadora desanimadamente depositando as cartas na mesa da Dealer.

- Deseja jogar novamente senhorita? – pergunta a Dealer eufórica.

- Não... Cansei por hoje... Amanhã nos veremos novamente, então até... – disse retirando-se da mesa.

- Até... – respondeu tristemente.

Kagome era uma garota de 25 anos muito bonita e atraente, tinha os cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos e era uma moça muito inteligente. Seu maior hobby... Viver jogando nos cassinos de Las Vegas, ela nunca havia perdido um jogo desde que se mudara para lá e estava à procura de um desafio... Até que...

Estava andando pelo Cassino, na realidade estava indo em direção a sua suíte quando sentiu algo se aproximando, ela virou rapidamente a tempo de deter as mãos pérfidas e malandras do Dono do Cassino...

- Ora, ora... Quem diria? Precisa ser mais rápido da próxima Miroku! – disse friamente apertando as mãos do Miroku que estavam indo na direção dos seus seios.

- Hehehehe! Da próxima serei Kagome... Serei... – afirmou olhando para a sua mão que estava doendo por causa do aperto de Kagome.

Miroku era um rapaz jovem e muito bonito e essa beleza tinha dois significados, um por ser realmente um jovem fisicamente bonito e o outro pelo fato de ser um homem muito rico, afinal os Cassinos Shikon eram os mais visitados e bem falados da cidade.

- Kagome, vai fazer algo de importante ainda hoje? – falou com um tom de interesse.

- Não... estava indo a minha suíte comer e depois dormir. Mas qual o motivo do interesse? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Por que nos dois não saímos? Poderíamos jantar juntos e depois... E depois... – seu rosto foi corando até que seu nariz começou a sangrar.

- Depois o que Miroku? – perguntou, pois não era a primeira vez que era chamada para sair pelo Miroku sem que ele pensasse algo pervertido.

- Depois podíamos é... hã... jogar poker afinal você nunca perde uma chance.

- Hmm... Ok. Irei me arrumar – disse após pensar um pouco - mas não pense que estou te dando uma casquinha apenas quero me divertir um pouco. Encontre-me as 23h00min no Restaurante Shikon.

- Certo! Estarei lá – disse animado.

O Dono do Cassino foi ao seu quarto, tomou um banho e saiu de toalha amarrada na cintura e com seu corpo todo molhado quando bateram em sua porta.

**TOC! TOC!**

**- **Pode entrar! – exclamou pensando que era a Kagome.

- Sr. Miroru? – disse a dealer Hitomi que era uma garota bonita, com cabelos loiros com uma mecha lilás em uma das madeixas, pele branca, e olhos verdes os quais chamavam muita atenção, afinal as (os) dealers tinham que ser muito belas para poderem persuadir o jogador.

- Sim Hitomi pode dizer.

- Vim aqui a mandado do Sr. Kouga seu sócio para falar da situação atual dos Cassinos Shikon. Está correndo tudo bem como sempre, os cassinos são os mais falados e os mais visitados de toda Las Vegas a não ser por um detalhe...

- Detalhe? Que detalhe?

- Como o senhor sabe o principal objetivo de um cassino é ganhar dinheiro dos jogadores, o fato de principio ocorre só que metade do dinheiro que o nosso cassino ganha acaba sendo perdido para uma garota...

- A Kagome não é mesmo?

- Exatamente... O Sr. Kouga acha que nós deveríamos recorrer a um campeonato de poker com os melhores e mais loucos jogadores de Vegas, pois assim o dinheiro perdido seria dos jogadores, o cassino gastaria dinheiro apenas no final do campeonato entregando o prêmio do melhor jogador.

- Hmm... Hmm... Certo avise ao Kouga que eu concordo com a sua sugestão e que estarei arrumando os preparativos. Agora pode se retirar – disse escolhendo uma camisa, terno e calça preta apenas com o toque de uma gravata vermelha.

- A propósito, Hitomi?

- Sim senhor?

- Gostaria de ter um filho meu?

Hitomi pisca o olho e fecha a porta na cara de Miroku.

Miroku se arrumou e foi até o 6º andar onde ficava seu escritório e fez duas ligações.

1ª Ligação

- Alô? – disse uma voz grossa.

- Alô? Boa Noite gostaria de falar com o Sr. Yoko?

- Sou eu... Quem é?

- É o Miroku!

- Ahhhhh! Miroku! Quanto tempo nós não nos vemos o que você quer comigo?

- Bom... Primeiramente você está aqui em Vegas?

- Não. Mas estou muito próximo. Por quê?

- Se você não estiver ocupado esses dias eu gostaria que você viesse ao meu cassino pois eu tenho um desafio pra você... Um desafio feminino...

- Hmm... Adoro desafios. Pode me aguardar que as 24h00min estarei aí.

- Ok!

2º Ligação

- Boa Noite!

- Boa Noite! – uma voz bela e suave perguntou.

- Gostaria de falar com a Senhorita Shiramui.

- È ela mesma. O que deseja?

- Haverá um campeonato de poker no Cassino Shikon e eu ficaria muito agradecido se vossa senhoria pudesse vir até aqui participar.

- Hmm... Muito interessante... Amanhã à noite estarei aí.

- Ok! Muito obrigado pela atenção!

- Tudo pronto Kagome hoje você terá o seu desafio...

Continua...

* * *

**Por favor as pessoas que gostaram e mesmo as que não curtiram muito deixem um comentário ou enviem um e-mail pra mim para que eu possa melhorar a história. Muito Obrigada! Eu queria agradecer a minha mãe, meu pai especialmente as minhas amigas Jade eFlávia por terem me ajudado a melhorar a fict. KkKkKkKkK. Bjus.**


	2. Cap 2 A Surpresa

**_Capítulo 2: A surpresa._**

Kagome hoje você terá o seu desafio...

Kagome acabara de se arrumar em seu quarto. Ela usava um vestido preto muito bonito e curto o suficiente para chamar a atenção, usava uma maquiagem preta pesada nos olhos e um brilho nos lábios.

Ela se retirou do quarto e foi para o restaurante onde Miroku já a esperava...

Miroku se levantou, ajeitou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse depois ele mesmo se sentou e disse:

- Como você esta linda hoje! Alias você fica linda de qualquer jeito. – exclamou.

- Miroku nem vem que não tem. Já me cansei de ouvir isso, principalmente se o elogio vem de você.

-Nem chegou direito e já esta me cortando... Será que você nunca vai me dar uma chance?

- Rapazinho até que enfim! Como você aprende rápido!

- Aff... – depois de uma longa pausa Miroku disse - Mas mudando de assunto, eu tenho uma surpresa pra você...

- Surpresa han... Sei... Sei... – disse com um tom de desconfiada.

- Não se preocupe eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar. Vamos fazer o pedido?

O tempo passou e quando finalmente Kagome estava achando que o jantar estava ficando interessante o celular do Miroku toca...

- Alô? – diz Miroku

- Hmm... Coloque as coisas na suíte e leve-o para o lugar onde eu lhe determinei que nós já estamos a caminho.

- Quem era? – pergunta Kagome.

- Sua surpresa acabou de chegar. Podemos ir?

- Sim. Vamos.

Pediram a conta e foram em direção a...

- Miroku, é engano meu ou estamos indo para a...

- A boate de Streap Tease? Sim, sim estamos indo para lá...

- Mas o que essa ''surpresa'' poderia estar fazendo lá?

- Você verá...

Ao chegarem lá havia várias pessoas tanto homens quanto mulheres dançando no palco, mas uma mulher em especial se destacava pela sua beleza e sensualidade ela dançava muito bem, porém não estava dançado para todas as pessoas da boate e sim para um rapaz em especial.

O rapaz tinha cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e duas orelhinhas de cachorro muito fofas na cabeça. Ele estava sem camisa o que demonstrava que ele tinha um corpo irresistível e que chamava a atenção de todas as garotas presentes na boate.

Kagome ficou olhando para o rapaz que agora pedia algo para beber até que Miroku disse:

- Esta é a sua surpresa – disse enquanto se dirigia ao belo rapaz de cabelos prateados. Kagome não entendeu muito bem, mas mesmo assim o seguiu.

- Miroku! Há quanto tempo! Vejo que o cassino está melhor do que antes! – disse apertando a mão do amigo.

- Pois é! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Não é a toa que somos o mais visitado da cidade. – disse retribuindo o aperto de mão do amigo – Esta é aquela que eu te falei. – proferiu mostrando Kagome.

- Hmm... Muito mais bonita do que eu pensei. – disse observando-a de cima a baixo.

Kagome respira põe a mão na cintura e diz:

- O que você esta aprontando Miroku?

- Euu? Nada! Apenas quero que você e o Inu... A propósito Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Kagome, Inu-Yasha.

A Kagome não teve nem muito tempo para pensar apenas sentiu o belo rapaz de olhos dourados puxando para perto do seu corpo tentando beija-la.

-Ficou doidogaroto? Pensa que eu sou o que? Nem te conheço!

- Hahaha! Em primeiro lugar você já me conhece e sabe muito bem que o meu nome é Inu-Yasha, segundo garota, larga de ser durona e procure se divertir e terceiro será que você nunca aprendeu que o que acontece em Vegas fica em Vegas?

Kagome levanta uma sobrancelha, segura o queixo de Inu-Yasha e aproxima os lábios dele nos dela quando eles chegam a ponto de se beijar ela diz:

- Você quer isso não é?... Então toma! – após pronunciar essas palavras ela levanta o joelho e dá uma porrada bem naquele lugar que os homens dão muito valor.

Inu-Yasha cai no chão, fica se esperneando e gritando de dor.

Kagome já estava se retirando daí, de repente ela para vira o rosto apenas dando para ver o seu olhar de despreso e diz:

- Se você presa que tem entre as pernas da próxima pense melhor antes de fazer isso, pois se ao acaso isso vier a ocorrer de novo eu não serei nem um pouco boazinha. Sabe como é não é meu amor, suprimida a causa, desaparece o efeito. – depois de pronunciar estas palavras se retirou da boate e foi para a sua suíte.

Após algum tempo, Inu-Yasha se levantou e se recompôs enquanto Miroku pedia um saco de gelo a garçonete. Inu-Yasha pega o saco se senta e diz:

- Mulherzinha difícil essa em? Por que não me avisou antes Miroku?

- Se eu te avisasse você teria acreditado ou seguido o meu conselho de tomar cuidado com ela?

- Claro que não!

- Então... Eu já sabia, por isso mesmo não faria a mínima diferença já que você se acha gostoso o suficiente para atrair qualquer tipo de mulher.

- Eu sou gostoso! Eu atraio qualquer tipo de mulher! O único problema é que essa garota irá me dar um pouco de trabalho. Mas me diga Miroku, se eu te conheço bemvocê quer algo além de eu conquistaressa garota.Você está planejando... Por que você não me diz logo o que é?

- Você logo saberá...

Continua...

* * *

**NhÁáÁá! CapìTuLo NoVo!Gente espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo! Eu agora vou responder umas perguntas que me fizeram nas reviews oks? Antes eu gostaria de agradecer a todosss os que me mandaram reviews! ObRiGaDÃoo! hihihi! E queria pedir também pra que se alguém leu e não mandou review plix mande uma e faça uma criança felizz! KkKkKkk... Agora vamos as resposta:**

**1ª Não se preocupem garotas que é claro que o Sesshy vai aparecerr! Afinal eu não sou doida de não colocá-lo não é mesmo?**

**2ª Houshi Kawai não vai ser a Kagome e o Miroku não. Eu não vou mudar a ordem natural das coisas.**

**3ª Eu pretendo colocar os capítulos semanalmente. Só se vocês preferirem que eu coloque depois aí nas reviews vocês me dizem o que acham da idéia.**

**4ª Eu gostariaa de agradecer a Nandy Kboo pois se não fosse ela eu não iria perceber tão cedo o problema do "signed review". MuiToOo ObRiGaDaa! **

**E por fim gostaria de dizer que estou feliz por vocês estarem lendo minha fict e que plix continuam acompanhando até o final e dêem suas opiniões sobre ela para que eu possa melhorar mais oks? BjUxXxXx! Até a próxima!  
**


	3. Cap3 O jogo vai começar

Capítulo 3: O jogo vai começar...

A noite chegara à Cidade da Luz e com ela vinha também uma das mais belas e atraentes jogadoras de poker da região. Ela realmente era uma garota muito bonita, tinha os seus 26 anos, cabelos lisos castanhos, olhos da mesma cor e um corpo escultural e muito atraente.

Ela vinha em um Porshe preto e o estacionara na frente do Hotel Shikon. A garota estava toda de preto, usava uma mini saia e uma blusa que definia bem o seu corpo, ela se encontrava com os cabelos soltos e com uma maquiagem fraca, mas que destacava as suas feições.

A garota saiu do seu carro deu a chave o manobrista que foi imediatamente guarda-lo, enquanto estava subindo as escadas uma brisa bateu em seus cabelos fazendo com que todos os homens e mulheres ali presentes dessem toda a atenção à bela garota que estava a caminho da recepção do hotel onde conversaria com o dono sobre a sua estadia.

- Boa Noite! – disse a garota para a recepcionista.

- Boa Noite! Você é a Sra. Shiramui não é mesmo?

- Sim sou eu.

- Já estávamos a sua espera. O Sr. Miroku já te aguarda no bar. O meu amigo aqui irá te acompanhar.

A bela garota seguiu o seu guia que a levara para um bar de aparência rústica. Ele a guiou até uma mesa onde se encontravam Miroku e Inu-Yasha, ao chegarem na mesa o guia disse:

- É aqui senhorita.

- Obrigada - após dizer isso olhou para Inu-Yasha e falou – Quanto tempo Inu- Yasha. Não me diga que também esta participando do campeonato? – disse ironicamente.

- Hmm... Posso te dizer que sim Sangozinha! Não me diga, mal chegou e já esta com medo de perder?

- Haha! Veremos... Esse rapaz deve ser o Sr. Miroku estou certa?

- Owww claro que sim! – exclamou Miroku se levantando em um piscar de olhos com uma cara bem surpresa – Não precisa dessas formalidades de senhor basta apenas Miroku.

- Tudo bem. Como você me pediu ''Miroku'' estou aqui e quero saber um pouco mais sobre o Campeonato.

- Sinto lhe informar, mas terá que esperar os outros participantes chegarem, enquanto isso a senhorita pode desfrutar dos encantos dos nossos hotéis e cassinos. Será que a senhorita pode aguardar?

- Ok. Mas espero que não demore muito. Já que terei que esperar gostaria de me recolher aos meus aposentos estou muito cansada, a viagem foi muito longa.

- Entendo. – disse fazendo um sinal para um guia e o bagageiro levarem as coisas da bela para a sua suíte – Antes que vá... – disse fazendo voz de sedutor – Gostaria de ter um filho meu?

- Inu-Yasha... – disse Sango levantando uma sobrancelha para Miroku e ignorando a pergunta – Seu amiguinho é sempre assim tão articulado?

- Sim Sangozinha. Muito mais do que você deve imagina.

- Sr. Miroku receio que o senhor deveria tomar muito cuidado com o fala ou imagina, pois pode acabar se dando muito mal. – disse se retirando do bar e seguindo o guia.

- Ahhhhhh! Ela é um anjoooooo! – exclamava Miroku animado.

- Bom... Te aviso uma coisa meu amigo da mesma forma que você mandou eu tomar cuidado com a Kagome, eu no seu lugar tomaria o mesmo cuidado com ela, pois embora tenha essa carinha de santa, ela não é flor que se cheire.

- Ahh Inu-Yasha deixa de ser desmancha prazeres! E falando nisso... Você viu... É mentirosinho mesmo em?

- Eu? Por que?

- Bom você me mostrou uma foto que dizia ser ela porem a garota que você me mostrou era horrível, eu não entendo.

- Claro você provavelmente viu a garota errada! Cadê a foto?

- Está aqui! – disse Miroku tirando a foto do bolso.

- Ela é esta daqui ò! – falou apontando para uma garota que se encontrava bem no fundo da foto.

- A culpa é sua! Você queria que eu adivinhasse que ela estava no fundo da foto?

- Pra mim você tinha percebido! Sim, mas você já a viu, já sabe quem é, já ate fez propostas indecentes e agora pode vê-la todos os dias, sem contar que você já perguntou demais, agora é a minha vez. Quem são os outros participantes do campeonato?

- Demorou, mas você finalmente perguntou! Bem além de você, Kagome e do meu lindo bibelô também estão no campeonato o Jakotsu, um jogador muito misterioso chamado Naraku e uma pessoa que você vai ficar muito feliz em ver novamente...

- Quem? – disse o belo rapaz de olhos dourados.

- Seu irmãozinho amado. O Sesshoumaru! – disse ironicamente.

- Ahh nãoo acredito! Alem da Sango vou ter que aturar a Sesshoumaru também?

- Sinto muito! Mas ele também é um ótimo jogador!

- Quando é que ele chega aqui?

- Amanhã à noite! E já fez exigências!

- Que tipo de exigências?

- Ele quer jogar com as mais belas dealers daqui do cassino.

- Hmm... Quem você vai indicar?

- A mais bela de todas, claro! A Rim!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

- Ah vai lá vai! Por favor! Descola essa pra mim! – implora o rapaz de joelhos no chão.

- Não! Não dá será que você não entende? – exclamava a suave voz.

- Por favor faz isso faz! Eu preciso de você! Ele quer a mais bonita eu não tenho culpa se você é a mais bela e a melhor dealer daqui do cassino!

- Miroku você sabe que eu já cansei de cuidar de homens há muito tempo! E você sabe muito bem os meus motivos!

- Mas Rim! Eu sei que tudo isso é por causa do seu ex, eu sei que ele fez uma cachorrada indo pra a cama com outra! Mas você tem que entender que o namoro serve pra você aprender alguma coisa depois que a gente aprende ta na hora de terminar!

- A é? E o que foi que eu aprendi com isso tudo?

- E eu sei lá! Quem tinha que aprender era você e não eu! Vai deixa de ser assim! Faz essa por esse seu amiguinho que te ama tanto!

- Hmm... e o que é que eu ganho com tudo isso?

- O obvio! A minha felicidade! Tem coisa melhor do que ver seu amiguinho lindo alegre?

- Kakakaka... Tudo bem! Você me convenceu! Eu faço isso mas é só porque você ta me pedindo! Qual é o nome do jogador?

- Seshoumaru.

- Ok!

- Não se preocupe eu mando os dados dele e a roupa que você precisa usar para a sua casa certo? Esteja pronta as 22:00.

- Certinho!

- Então ta, tchau! – disse dando um beijo na testa de Rim – Muito obrigado mesmo! Te devo uma!

- Sem problema! Até a noite!

- Até!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Hitomi estava indo em direção ao quarto de Kagome. Ela parou na porta e deu três batidas leves.

- Pode entrar! – disse Kagome que se encontrava com um short muito curto e com uma blusa que amostrava completamente a sua barriga. – O que deseja?

- Senhorita, eu vim a pedido do senhor Miroku para avisar que hoje à noite ele está organizando uma festa para os visitantes, será hoje no cassino, ele estará esperando a sua presença entre os participantes.

- Hmm... Certo! Diga a ele que estarei lá.

- Que horas será a festa?

- As 22:00.

- Obrigada!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Após sair do quarto da Kagome, Hitomi foi em direção ao quarto de Inu-Yasha para dar a mesma notícia. Ela bateu suavemente na porta.

- Pode entrar! – diz Inu-Yasha escondendo a mulher existente na sua cama e acabando de se vestindo rapidamente.

- Perdão senhor Inu-Yasha!

- Não tudo certo. Diga o que você faz aqui?

- Vim dizer que o senhor Miroku quer que o senhor esteja no Cassino as 22:00 pois ele esta preparando uma festinha hoje a noite.

- Hmm... Antes de qualquer coisa, me responda uma coisinha. A senhorita Kagome estará nesta ''festinha'' também? – disse ignorando a cara mal humorada da mulher que se cobria na sua cama.

- Vai sim senhor.

- Certo. Obrigado.

- De nada senhor e desculpe-me novamente. – falou retirando-se do quarto.

- Hmm... Parece que esta noite será muito agitada... – disse maliciosamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Por fim de tudo Hitomi foi ao quarto de Sango, que estava de saída, mas que ao ouvir a proposta não pode recusar afinal ela tinha uma quedinha por festas.

- Senhorita quer que eu mande preparar o carro do hotel para a sua saída?

- Não obrigada. Só quero que você peça ao manobrista para deixar o meu carro na frente do hotel que daqui a pouco eu chego lá.

- Sim senhora. – disse indo em direção da recepção.

Todos estavam anciosos pela noite que vinha só não sabiam que ela seria tão agitada assim...

Continua...

* * *

**Primeiramente, OwWwWw _RaQuEl_ minha linda você sabe que eu gosto muito de você e que eu não ia te esquecer né? Só que quando eu postei essa fict você ainda não sabia da existência dela! Obrigada por dizer que reconhece minha capacidade chega me emocionei... Oi a gente já pode começar a postar algo sobre o nosso desenho ou livro aqui, pelo menos o começo! hihihihi! TxI DoLU MtXU MTxU tá?**

**Bom... Nandykboo eu fiz o possível pra deixar a fict um pouco maior, só não ficou muito grande porque eu não tive muito tempo de escrever pois estava tendo prova aí andei meia ocupada estudando, mas a próxima vou tentar deixar bem maior oks?**

**Gente como vocês tanto pediram e perguntaram tá aí já coloquei a Rim, a Sango e o Sesshy! huahuahau! E já tenho alguns planos para estes personagens espero que vocês curtam...**

**Kayra Hiragana muito obrigada por querer a fict diariamente pena que eu não possa escreve-la tão rápido assim hihihi! Obrigada também a Akane Tendou, a Marcella, na realidade a todo mundo que tá lendo e que tá curtindo a fict, vocês não sabem o quando todos vocês deixam uma ficwriter feliz ao comentarem e dizerem que estão curtindo a história, é uma satisfação pra mim ver as suas reviews e espero que continuam deixando mais e mais...**

**Caso tenha alguem que lê a fict e que quer comentar mais não sabe é bem simples:**

**1º Tem um comandozinho bem aqui no fim da fict que tem escrito assim: ''_Submit Review''_**

**2º Assim que você achar o comando você clica em ''_GO''_ e prontinho é só comentar! oks?**

**Beijocas! Esperam que tenham curtido!**


	4. Cap 4 O grande jogo

**_Genteeee depois de tantoss anosss finalmente escrevi a fict! Tenho que pedir a vocês mil desculpas por ter demorado tanto! Muito obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews e que se importaram com a continuidade dessa fict! Eu estou muito feliz por vocês terem se importado! Dessa vez na fict vai ter um jogo, como alguns de vocês podem não saber como joga eu coloquei uma explicação rápida no final então plix deçam lá e olham tá legal? Não vale ler o final antes não oks?

* * *

_**

Capítulo 4: O grande jogo...

- Miroku eu sei que eu aceitei fazer isso mais você não acha que já está abusando? – exclamava a garota com a face avermelhada.

- Oh você está tão sens... Ops! Tão linda! Duvido que o nosso cliente ganhe uma só partida pra você!

- Ahh não! Você vai me colocar em um baita de uma fria! Em vez de ele pensar que está com uma dealer vai pensar que está com uma...

- Você só precisa entender uma coisinha, vestida desse jeito você vai chamar a atenção dele e obviamente vai fazer com que ele não consiga jogar direito só olhando para esse seu corpinho lindo! Até eu queria estar no lugar dele!

- Larga de ser tarado Miroku! – dizia a garota enquanto socava a cabeça dele – Você não muda mesmo não é?

- Rimzinha, minha flor! Essa é a minha natureza eu não posso lutar contra ela... Vai deixe de ser assim! Eu faço o que você quizer!

- O que eu quiser em... hmm... Faz mesmo?

- Claro que sim! Hmm... Sua danadinha eu sabia que você não ia resistir ao meu...

- Quero um aumento! Ah e férias também!

- COMO È QUE È? SERÀ QUE EU OUVI DIREITO?

- Tenho plena certeza que sim!

- Tudo bem! Quantos por cento?

- Hmm... 60 pra mim ta ótimo!

- O QUE? – assim que disse isso o celular de Miroku toca.

- Alô? Pode dizer.

- O convidado acaba de chegar – dizia a voz do celular.

- Ok... Coloque as coisas dele no local combinado que nós já estamos a caminho.

OoOOOoOoOOooOoOoooOooOOooOOoO

Enquanto seu lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito irmãozinho acabara de chegar no cassino, Inu-Yasha estava terminando de se arrumar em seu quarto. Ele estava usando uma roupa toda preta, uma blusa vermelha e uma gravata preta com um nó muito mal dado, depois de tentar durante vários minutos ajeitar a gravata não conseguiu, acabou desistindo e saindo do quarto assim mesmo.

Do outro lado de sua parede encontrava-se Kagome que também estava terminando de se aprontar. Ela estava realmente linda usava um vestido vermelho curto que atrás descia uma espécie de calda, a frente do vestido tinha um decote em V que destacava o seu belo colo, sua maquiagem era simples e bem leve, mas mesmo assim não deixava de demonstrar sua beleza, ela pos o seu saltinho dourado e saiu do seu quarto.

Ao abrir a porta ela notou que Inu-Yasha fazia o mesmo e ao perceber isso não resistiu e deu um sorrisinho de satisfação.

- Ora... Ora... Quer dizer que não resisti ao meu charme não é?

- Hahahaha! Você é tão engraçado! Vai procurar o que fazer, alias seria uma boa você ver se não aprende a dar um nó na gravata, porque ao que me parece nem isso você sabe fazer direito... – disse ao perceber o nó mal dado na gravata.

- Se você se acha tão boa assim, senhorita maravilha, por que você não vem aqui e dá esse nó já que você sabe tanto.

- Ah é? – disse indo em direção a ele.

Infelizmente para o azar de Inu-Yasha a Kagome sabia perfeitamente dar um nó na gravata. Ela chegou bem próximo dele e fez o seu trabalho deixando Inu-Yasha muito irritado e sufocado afinal de contas ela propositalmente apertou a gravata além do necessário o que fez com que ele sentisse um pouco de falta de ar.

- Você que me matar é garota? – disse afrouxando o nó.

- Quer mesmo que eu te responda sinceramente? – falou ao mesmo tempo em que arqueava uma sobrancelha.

Eles ficaram por alguns minutos se encarando até Kagome resolveu ir ao salão onde ocorreria à tão esperada festa, ela deu alguns passos, de repente parou e olhou pra Inu-Yasha de cima a baixo.

- De nada!

- Como é? – disse o rapaz de olhos dourados ainda sem reação.

- Afinal de contas fui eu que dei um jeito naquele nó terrível! – após pronunciar essas palavras saiu pelo longo corredor em direção ao elevador.

Inu-Yasha ficou paralisado, de boca aberta sem saber o que fazer, até que finalmente saiu do seu transe, pois havia lembrado que tinha esquecido algo muito importante dentro de seu cofre, então voltou, digitou a senha e pegou seu objeto tão valioso indo logo após em direção ao elevador.

OoOOOoOoOOooOoOoooOooOOooOOoO

Kagome chegou ao salão que estava muito mais bonito e arrumado que antes, nele haviam muitas pessoas que passaram a olha-la alguns com satisfação eu outros ou melhor dizendo outras com desprezo. O primeiro local que ela decidiu ir foi a bar onde havia muitas pessoas entre elas uma garota muito bonita, a qual ela sentou ao lado, ela estava com um vestido branco que tinha um grande decote nas costas e um saltinho também dourado parecido com o seu, a bela garota já parecia estar no seu sexto copo de vodca com gelo. Kagome pediu então ao garçom que lhe trouxesse uma latinha de coca-cola e uma garrafa de Montilla limão (Hihihi! Desculpa gente eu não posso evitar eu sou fã de Montilla limão com coca.) e preparou-a mesma a sua bebida, após terminar de dar o primeiro gole em seu drink notou que um vulto encontrava-se atrás dela e que estava se preparando para abraçá-la, antes que o fato a ocorresse se virou rapidamente.

- Rápida no gatilho como sempre. – disse o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

- Pois é... Você não desiste mesmo não é Inu-Yasha? Nem quando a gente te dá um fora...

- Fazer o que não é mesmo? Eu já estou acostumado aos seus foras.

- Vai diz logo o que você quer...

- Eu vim aqui pra te convidar pra jogar comigo... Aceita?

- Que jogo?

- Como nós vamos jogar bastante pôquer daqui a uns dias eu acharia muito mais interessante se hoje nós jogássemos dados... Que tal?

- Dados em? Seria uma boa... Ta legal eu aceito!

- Ótimo! – disse pedindo um uísque ao garçom e observando a garota que bebia ao seu lado.

- Sangozinha... Você por aqui? Como você está linda hoje...

- Ah Inu-Yasha vai ver se eu estou na esquina vai...

- Hahaha! Esquentadinha como sempre não é mesmo? Só quero te dar um aviso... Toma cuidado com a quantidade de... – disse pegando o copo de Sango e cheirando.

- Olha você é teimosa mesmo! Que audácia a sua! Já está bebendo vodca de novo! É bom você ir com calma pra não acontecer o mesmo da última vez...

- Vai cuidar de sua vida... Deixe que da minha cuido eu!

- Você é que sabe... Depois não diga que eu não te dei um toque... – disse pegando a mão de Kagome, que não entendia nada, e levando-a em direção a mesa de Craps (Jogo de dados).

Assim que chegaram a mesa de Craps e bela dealer perguntou que tipo de jogo eles iriam astuciar e juntamente com Kagome eles decidiram que seria Linha de frente ( Antes de lerem do jogo por favor desçam no fim da fict e leiam como é que joga pra vocês poderem entender.)

Inicialmente Kagome apostou 2000 contra Inu-Yasha.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

- Absoluta – respondeu confiante.

- Tudo bem então! – disse jogando os dados.

Inu-Yasha jogou os dados várias vezes, em todas as suas jogadas a soma dos seus números sempre caíam 12... 2... 3... 12... fazendo ele perder todas para Kagome que ao ver o último número que caiu nos dados pulou de alegria. O jogo do par de jogadores estava chamando muito a atenção o que fez com que pessoas fossem dar uma olhada no seu jogo e que outros viessem se juntar e participar também.

- Podemos nos unir ao casal? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos longos e pertos e olhos vermelhos que estava com uma grande quantidade de pessoas.

- Podem! – respondeu os dois rindo sarcasticamente.

- Antes de começar gostaríamos de nos apresentar para que vocês dois não tenham mais a coragem de jogar novamente conosco.

- Kakakakakakakakaka... – Kagome começara a rir freneticamente.

- O que foi? Não vimos graça alguma. – disse uma garota de olhos vermelhos e cabelos presos eu uma espécie de coque.

- Não... Não é nada... Podem se apresentar... – disse abafando o riso – _Depois disso eu é que quero ver vocês jogarem novamente comigo... – _pensou.

- Eu me chamo Naraku e estes são Kagura, Bankotsu, Tsubaki, Kanna, Ritem, Manten e a mais bela de todas Kikyo – disse apontando pra todos.

- Prazer Kagome e Inu-Yasha.

- Antes de começarmos senhorita eu gostaria de redirecionar minhas apostas para o lado de meu acompanhante, pode ser? – disse Kagome olhando para a dealer.

- Claro! – respondeu a dealer enquanto desviava as fichar, que eram muitas para o lado da mesa de Inu-Yasha.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso belezinha? – perguntou Naraku.

- Total certeza querido! – disse com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Então se preparem para perder...

Kagome que agora se encontrava abraçada às costas de Inu-Yasha sussurrava algo em seu ouvido.

- Inu-Yasha não tente me enganar... Eu sei que você tem uma jogada grandiosa guardada atrás das mangas...

- Pode deixar comigo... A gente já ganhou essa... – disse dando um sorrisinho. – Vamos começar? – falou para todos que se encontravam na mesa que começaram a gritar.

Dessa fez foi como mágica, Inu-Yasha não estava perdendo uma! Todas as somas de seus dados davam 11 e 7 o que fazia com que ele ganhasse automaticamente o jogo. Todas as pessoas ao redor estavam torcendo por ele e Kagome, que já se encontravam cheios de fichas e se preparando para a última rodada do jogo.

- Kagome, minha linda, a última joga eu vou deixar para você! – disse Inu.

- Com prazer! – disse pegando os dados e jogando na mesa saindo mais uma vez um 7.

- Terminou! – disse a dealer.

- Argggggggg! Não acredito como vocês venceram? – resmungava Naraku morrendo de ódio juntamente com toda sua equipe.

- Pode se dizer que foi apenas... Sorte de principiante... Kakakakakakakaka! – ria Kagome e Inu-Yasha juntos.

- Só foi dessa vez da próxima vocês vão ver! – disse pegando sua bela companheira e se retirando do salão.

- Kagome depois desse grande jogo, será que você gostaria de jantar comigo? – disse Inu-Yasha que observava Kagome guardar sua parte das fichas.

- Bom... Depois dessa acho que seria uma ótima idéia... Eu estou dentro... – respondeu rindo sinceramente pela primeira vez.

Após recolherem todas as fichas e trocarem algumas pelo dinheiro que cada valia eles foram ao restaurante do cassino se alimentarem depois de tantas jogadas. Assim que chegaram lá sentaram em uma mesa onde havia no centro um belo arranjo de flores e velas. Inu-Yasha esperou Kagome se sentar e ajeitou a cadeira dela para depois ele mesmo ir a sua cadeira. Eles dois pediram suas bebidas e começaram a conversar.

- Inu-Yasha nem pense que estou te dando uma chance, apenas estou com você porque nós fomos companheiros no jogo e vencemos por causa de sua idéia. – dizia Kagome enquanto bebia seu vinho Lambrusco.

- Ta legal vou fingir que acredito! E de que idéia você está falando? – perguntou com um olhar curioso.

- Você acha que eu sou burra? Que eu não percebi?

- Percebeu o que?

- Inu-Yasha vamos ser racionais, você deve saber tanto quanto eu que a casa (pessoas que jogam no cassino) só tem 10 de chances de vencer jogando limpo, enquanto algumas pessoas acreditam no certo, sorte, jogam justo e cumprem as regras outras pessoas se utilizam da inteligência pra se aproveitar a situação, que por sinal seria o nosso caso...

- Hmm... Então você esta supondo que eu roubei? – disse dando um gole de seu delicioso vinho.

- Roubar não! Trapacear...

- Hmm... Pelo visto você é muito mais inteligente do que eu pensei senhorita Kagome...

- Eu tenho que te avisar que no começo também subestimei sua capacidade, mas depois do jogo de hoje percebi que você é muito melhor do que eu imaginei...

- Digo o mesmo para ti... Tudo bem eu troquei os dados...

- Isso eu já sei... Eu percebi perfeitamente a hora que você trocou afinal fui eu que te dei cobertura... Eu quero saber o que tinha dentro do dado...

- Você é muito esperta mesmo... Era um ímã!

- Bastante inteligente!

Alguns minutos depois o jantar chegou e assim que eles iam começar a se servir ouviu-se um estrondo bastante alto o que fez com que eles se levantassem e fossem ver o que havia ocorrido.

Ao chegarem próximo ao bar, que era o local onde o barulho havia ocorrido, eles viram uma garota caída no chão. Inu-Yasha e Kagome logo perceberam que era a garota que estava ao lado deles no bar logo no início da festa! Isso mesmo! Era a Sango! Inu-Yasha foi correndo em sua direção e logo atrás dele Kagome, ao chegarem perto dela viram que Miroku já se achava no local.

- O que foi que houve Miroku? – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Não sei ao certo! Me avisaram que ela estava bebendo demais! Eu fiquei de olho nela só que eu tive que resolver um probleminha com uma dealer amiga minha e quando estava voltando ouvi esse barulho.

- Espere aí um pouco! – disse Kagome segurando Sango,abrindo a boca dela e cheirando. – Ela bebeu mais do que devia provavelmente ficou com muito sono, não agüentou e caiu aqui mesmo. É melhor leva-la para o quarto enquanto isso me traga, por favor, um pedaço de algodão, éter e dois copos de água bem gelada.

- Você sabe o que está fazendo? – perguntou Miroku.

- Pode deixar comigo!

- Eu não acredito! Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer de novo! – disse Inu-Yasha pensando alto, alto até demais.

- COMO ASSIM? O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM SABIA QUE IA ACONTECER DE NOVO? – perguntaram Kagome e Miroku ao mesmo tempo.

Continua...

* * *

_**Tá aqui a explicaçãozinha do jogo é só pra vocês terem uma noção...**_

**_Linha de Frente:_**

O Jogo de dados começa com um lançamento inicial (come out roll). Quando o lançador tira um 7 ou 11 no primeiro lançamento, o jogador ganha automaticamente. Se os dados somarem 2, 3 ou 12, o jogador perde as apostas feitas na Linha de Frente.

Qualquer outro número que saia no lançamento inicial (no caso 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, ou 10) se torna o seu "Ponto". O seu "Ponto" será marcado com uma ficha _"ON"_. Você ganha se puder rolar o seu Ponto antes de rolar um 7 e perde se o 7 sair antes do seu Ponto. Apostas na Linha de Frente não podem ser retiradas após o Ponto ser estabelecido. Apostas na Linha de Frente são feitas na área de mesmo nome que se encontra no tabuleiro.**_Em relação as reviews:_**

_**Kayra Hiyana:**_ _Muito obrigada por ler sempre a minha fict, você é uma das leitoras que mais me apoia e como você deve ter percebido a sua teoria sobre a ''festinha'' estava correta. Eu vou fazer o possivel pra próxima semana por o p´roximo capítulo oks?_

_**Sachi:** Eu também achei que o Miroku como o dono do cassino ficaria uma gracinha por isso mesmo que eu o coloquei! ...Espero que você tenho curtido muito esse capítulo também!_

_**Jadinha:** Huahauhauahau! Minhaaavaquinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tah assistindo muito rockgol? Tá vendo o que aconteceu com sua protegida? Ficou bebuna bebuna! hihihihi! Bjinhooo!_

_**Flavinha:** Minhaaaa lindaaaaa! Espero que tenha ficado maisemocionante tá? Qualquer coisa depois você me fala! Tá vendo o Naraku seu amor apareceu e junto com a Kikyo! Coloquei em sua homenagem!_

_**Mary Himura:** Fico muito honrada por ter sido a primeira a receber uma review sua! Muito obrigada mesmo! Tá vendo eu não abandonei a fict! E em relação a Kikyo eu ainda estou pensando o que vai acontecer com ela! Um grande bju!_

_**Satsume:**_ _Caraca eu é que não tenho palavras para descrever a forma que eu fiquei emocionada com o que você falou da minha fict! Muito obrigada msn msn msn msn msn! Mandei uma review pra vc, tu viu?Eu também te acrescentei aos meus favoritos oks? Beijão!_

Gente me perdoem por agradecer tanto isso deve encher o saco de vcs pks! Mas é porque pra mim é uma grande alegria ver vocês mandando reviews elogiando a fict! É o maior presente que eu posso receber! Muito obrigada novamente!

Ah simmmm! No próximo capítulo vocês vão ver o nosso amado Sesshy e a Rim claro! E também vão ficar sabendo de onda o Inu conhece a nossa bela exterminadora, a Sango! Um grande beijo para todos vocês e obrigada pela atenção!


	5. Cap5 Esclarecimentos

_**Capítulo 5: Esclarecimentos**_

- COMO ASSIM? O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM SABIA QUE IA ACONTECER DE NOVO? – perguntaram Kagome e Miroku em uníssono.

- Eu posso explicar tudo mais antes é melhor leva-la para o quarto. – disse Inu-Yasha calmamente.

- É verdade... Vou tratar de fazer isso... – falava Miroku enquanto pegava Sango nos braços – Vamos?

- Sim! – articularam dessa vez Inu-Yasha e Kagome.

Caminharam em direção ao elevador e após entrarem nele passaram o caminho inteiro sem abrir a boca pra comentar se quer um detalhe do acidente. Ao chegarem à porta do quarto Kagome pegou o cartão que lhe fora entregue por uma das belas recepcionistas de Miroku e abriu a porta. O quarto onde Sango se encontrara não se diferenciava muito do de Kagome e Inu-Yasha, ele era espaçoso, muito espaçoso, tinha um banheiro também muito grande com uma banheira no centro, uma espécie de cozinha e uma cama enorme próxima à varanda que dava vista para a piscina e o amontoado de cassinos e boates existentes em todo território ocupado pela Shikon.

A primeira coisa que Miroku fez assim que chegou ao quarto foi depositar Sango na cama, que mesmo bêbada lembrava a ele um anjo recém caído do céu.

- Pronto Inu-Yasha você já pode nos contar a sua história. – disse Miroku com um ar de curiosidade.

- Bom... Por onde eu posso começar... – disse pensativo.

- De preferência do começo e sendo bastante objetivo. – respondeu Kagome impaciente.

Antes de começar a falar Inu-Yasha olhou para Kagome com uma cara de ''Eu sei que do começo... '' Mas não demorou muito até iniciar sua história.

- Eu e a Sango nos conhecemos da forma mais tradicional que existe aqui em Vegas, nas rodas de jogos de azar; na época eu já era um bom jogador e ela aparentava ser boa também embora não tivesse me dado à chance muito descente de ter visto isso nela. O fato é que em uma noite fatídica ela havia ouvido uma conversa entre eu e uns conhecidos e decidiu convence-los a deixar-la jogar pôquer junto conosco em uma sala particular existente no cassino...

- Por que seus amigos a aceitaram para jogar? – interrompeu Kagome – Pelo que eu sei quando amigos se juntam em uma sala particular eles não permitem que pessoas não conhecidas entrem em seu jogo correto?

- È... Só que eles resolveram aceita-la não só pelo fato de ela ser bonita, mas também por ela estar...

- Bêbada... – falaram os três sincronizados.

- O problema apareceu depois, como todos nós estávamos sem dinheiro decidimos mudar o estilo do pôquer então fizemos o pôquer...

- De roupa não é mesmo? – perguntou Kagome sem nenhuma animação na voz.

- Sim, como é que você sabe? – perguntou Inu-Yasha.

- Bem geralmente quando não temos dinheiro utilizamos feijões ou tiramos uma peça de roupa com cada partida que perdemos, porém analisando o fato de ter uma mulher, ela ser bonita e ainda mais estar bêbada o obvio diz que foi esse o escolhido.

- Continuando... Ela aceitou o tipo do jogo e nem se deu conta no que estava se metendo, durante o jogo eu venci a maioria, ela até mesmo bêbada conseguiu vencer umas poucas o que salvou algumas peças de sua roupa, mas na partida final eu venci novamente e ela só tinha mais duas peças para tirar e foi aí que ela foi salva pelo gongo; antes de nós começarmos a jogar decidimos que a última pessoa que ganhasse poderia fazer o que quiser com a pessoa que ficasse vestida com menos peças...

- Não me diga que você se... Se... Se... Aproveitou dela... – falava Miroku desesperado.

- Não... Eu não sou igual a você... Ao invés disso eu a levei ao meu quarto, no outro dia chamei um médico para tratar dela, ele havia dito não só a mim, mas a ela também que se continuasse assim ela deveria se internar, mas ela havia dito que iria se cuidar e que nunca mais iria beber, no fim das contas isso não aconteceu...

- Compreendo... Ainda falta uma peça pra encaixar no quebra-cabeça... – dizia Kagome quase sussurrando.

- Qual? – perguntou Miroku.

- Por que ela bebe tanto? Será por que ela sente prazer ou apenas por que ela tem algum problema...

- Só iremos descobrir quando ela acordar... – fala Miroku novamente.

- Miroku as coisas que eu pedi já chegaram? – assim que ela disse isso à porta tocou e nela estava outra recepcionista de Miroku com os objetos que Kagome havia pedido.

Kagome então pegou o éter derramou cuidadosamente um pouco no algodão e passou pelo nariz de Sango, não demorou muito até a garota sentir o cheiro forte e acordar ainda sobre os efeitos do álcool.

- Por que você esta acordando ela agora? – perguntou Inu-Yasha.

- Porque amanhã ela estará com dor de cabeça e vomitando muito, provavelmente não vai nem sair desse quarto, mas se eu acelerar o processo amanhã ela estará melhor e poderá nos contar o que realmente aconteceu.

- Quem... hic... são... hic... hic... vocês? – perguntou Sango ainda meio desacordada.

- Eu sou a pessoa que vai fazer você passar mal até o fim da noite... – disse Kagome pegando um dos copos de água e dando a Sango.

- Isso... hic.. é vodca? – perguntou interessada.

- Beba e você verá... – Sango deu o primeiro gole e percebeu que de vodca aquilo dali não tinha nada.

- Isso... hic... não é... hic.. hic... vodca... – dizia enquanto tentava inutilmente devolver o copo a Kagome.

- Ah... Se fosse você já teria tomado ''tudinho'' não é mesmo? – disse devolvendo o copo e obrigando Sango a beber tudo.

Kagome pegou o outro copo de água o que despertou certa curiosidade em seus companheiros.

- O que você fará com esse agora? – perguntaram os dois.

- Vou beber claro! Afinal depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje eu mereço pelo menos isso.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, todos estavam parados observando Sango quando de repente ela se levantou e correu em uma velocidade impressionante em direção ao banheiro, depois naquele quarto só foi ouvido o barulho dela vomitando dentro do banheiro.

- Miroku é bom chamar um médico ou mesmo uma enfermeira para poder injetar uma dose de insulina nela, eu acredito que ela vai precisar. – dizia Kagome calmamente. – Eu ainda acho melhor você chamar alguém de confiança e que não mande ela se internar, pois no estado que ela se encontra e se continuar assim ela vai precisar...

- Você não acha que uma injeção de insulina é algo muito exagerado? – perguntou Inu-Yasha.

- Eu acredito que não... Você realmente esta certa Kagome resolverei isso o mais rápido possível.

- Isso é realmente necessário? - perguntou Inu-Yasha novamente.

- Claro que sim! Ela desmaiou porque bebeu demais, para ser mais direta ela entrou em coma alcoólico, essa é a melhor forma de tratar disso... – ela deu uma longa pausa. - Bom... Eu não sou babá de ninguém e já fiz tudo o que eu pude por esta noite... Portanto vou me retirar... – disse Kagome com um ar de cansaço e indo em direção a porta.

- Eu acredito que também já fiz tudo o que pude... Miroku seria uma boa se você deixasse alguém aqui com ela, afinal ela pode precisar. – disse Inu-Yasha também se retirando.

- Não se preocupe eu ficarei aqui com ela...

- Tudo bem. Por favor, só não se aproveite dela.

- Eu não seria capaz de fazer isso com ela nessa situação...

- Fico feliz em saber. Boa Noite!

Inu-Yasha saiu do quarto e ainda conseguiu pegar Kagome no elevador, o que o deixou muito feliz, pois pelo menos por uma noite eles haviam se tratado bem, porém algo ainda o deixava intrigado, qual seria o motivo de Kagome estar ajudando a Sango, ela não tinha nenhum motivo para tal por que seria? Ele não conseguiu se conter e acabou perguntando quebrando o silêncio existente até agora.

- Kagome... Eu tenho uma pergunta...

- Se ela for inteligente pode fazer...

- Por que você esta ajudando a Sango?

Houve um silêncio durante um longo tempo até que finalmente ela decidiu responder.

- Eu só não quero presenciar tudo isso novamente... – disse enquanto se retirava do elevador. – Boa Noite!

- Boa Noite! – respondeu – _Parece que a Sango não é a única que tem segredos não é mesmo?_

OoOoOoOooOoOoOooOOoOoOOoOooOOOOOOoOOoOOooOoooOooOO

A garota acabara de se acordar, estava confusa, olhou para o lado e viu aquela bela figura do seu lado e recordou-se rapidamente da noite agitada e divertida que havia tido. Só que algo a deixava bastante confusa por que havia feito tudo aquilo? Durante toda a sua vida nunca havia acontecido algo similar então por que ela havia se metido nisso? Caído nessa tentação? Por que logo com ela? Não sabia explicar, só sabia que nunca iria se arrepender do que tinha feito, aquela noite tinha mudado completamente sua rotina, não só a rotina, sua vida também!

Ela decidiu sair do seu surto de felicidade e apreciou mais uma vez ou talvez pela última vez o lindo homem de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados que a havia feito delirar de amor naquela noite. Olhou para o relógio, percebeu que já era tarde e que precisava se retirar o mais rápido possível daquela cama, antes que ele acordasse, decidiu então se trocar, catou suas roupas pelo chão foi ao banheiro, começou a se trocar e a relembrar mais uma vez de sua adorada noite.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Está preparada? Ele está atrás dessa porta, haja naturalmente e faça o possível para ele não prestar atenção no jogo entendeu? – exclamava o seu belo amigo e patrão pela décima vez._

_- Certo! Certo! Já entendi! Pode deixar comigo! – ela dizia calmamente, não era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo, só não estava acostumada com aquelas roupas, mas mesmo assim estava feliz adora jogar com os hóspedes mais difíceis que o seu chefe só confiava a ela, tinha total confiança em todos os jogos e não era à toa, pos sempre vencia a todos até aquela noite..._

_Seu patrão estava abrindo a porta e levando-a em direção ao hóspede que o fizera ter tanto cuidado, tanto medo... O local onde ele se encontrava era dentro do cassino, junto com todas as outras pessoas, mas em um local um pouco mais reservado onde a dealer e seu acompanhante poderiam conversar e ficar um pouco mais a sós... Assim que chegou ao local e olhou para o homem que havia sido tão temido entendeu perfeitamente o porquê de tudo aquilo. O rapaz era muito bonito, muito bonito? Será que essa seria a palavra ideal para descrever a bela fisionomia daquela figura? Acreditava que não! Aquele homem era LINDO com todas as letras L-I-N-D-O, lindo? Perfeito! (Exagerei viu? Mas vale a pena! Ele é sinônimo de perfeição mesmo) Ele tinha uma estatura elegante, certamente da nobreza, seu corpo demonstrava que era um homem forte, estava vestido com uma blusa branca, um terno e uma calça azul escuro, no bolso do seu terno havia um lenço branco dobrado; seus olhos? Dois orbes pequenos e amarelados que demonstravam uma certa'' profundidade'' e o seu cabelo, ai aquele lindo cabelo cor de prata que a deixava louca, ela não podia fingir tinha uma queda por homens de cabelos grandes (hihihi! Eu tenho! E como tenhoo!), infelizmente teve de sair de seu transe para conhecê-lo, pois logo jogaria com o próprio._

_- Senhor como você pediu aqui a esta a melhor e a mais bela dealer de nosso cassino. – dizia o seu patrão._

_- Hmmm... Nada mal Miroku! Pelo menos quando se trata de mulher bonita você não decepciona... – o belo rapaz dizia com seu olhar charmoso e frio e com sua expressão seria no rosto._

_- Hehehehe! – Miroku fazia meio desconcertado. – Bom o nome dela é Rim... Rim o nome do seu acompanhante é Sesshoumaru... Faça com que ele se sinta confortável e tenha uma ótima noite... (não é que ela havia feito aquilo mesmo!)._

_O rapaz de cabelos prateados apenas ficou observando-a de cima a baixo, também tinha seu motivo, a garota estava usando uma roupa toda preta, sua blusa era de abotoar tinha um grande decote em V e mostrava sua barriga completamente e a sua saia, será que aquilo poderia ser chamado de saia? Era um cinto, assim pensava ela corando enquanto o rapaz a observava._

_- Miroku, você é impressionante... Se isso é tudo para não arruinar o seu cassino que nem da última vez, você esta perdendo seu precioso tempo... – disse ainda sem demonstrar uma única expressão no rosto._

_- Como assim da última vez? – sussurrou Rim._

_- Bom Rim está tudo em suas mãos, eu deixo tudo contigo... Agora eu vou embora e deixarei vocês dois à vontade. – falou ignorando a pergunta da garota e se retirando rapidamente do local._

_Aonde é que eu fui me meter? Ela não tinha parado pra pensar que poderia ser um jogo diferente dos outros, dessa vez, pela primeira vez sentia medo do que aconteceria naquele jogo, mas depois de tanto pensar resolveu tomar coragem e iniciar o seu trabalho._

_- O que deseja jogar senhor?_

_- Que tal BlackJack?- ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto._

* * *

**Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee! E aí gente gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim! Ta vendooo dessa vez foi semanal e até o final das minhas férias será assim! Pelo menos é o que eu estou planejando fazer. Antes de começar a ler as reviews eu fiquei sabendo que as autoras não podiam mais comentar elas e eu gostaria de saber se alguma de vocês está por dentro dessa história, se for verdade vou ficar tão triste, pois eu A-D-O-R-O comentar as reviews que vocês me mandam! Bom, vamos a elas agora...**

**Kayra Hiyana:** Cadê você? Ta sumida! To sentindo tua falta! Você foi uma das que me deu mais apoio pra continuar essa fict e agora desapareceu vê se dá as caras ok? Bju.

**Lori Nakamura:** Preguiça é a coisa não é mesmo? Mas depois que você ler a fict esqueça ela por alguns segundos pra poder me mandar tua opinião certinho? Espero que você tenha gostado novamente do capítulo. Bjão.

**Lady Gigi:** Que bom! Continue sempre lendo mesmo! Eu ficarei muito feliz se você continuar! E se os outros continuarem também lógico! Curtiu esse capítulo? Bjus.

**Jéssy Helsing:** Muito Obrigadaaaa! Eu fiz o possível pra ela ficar original e parece que consegui! Fico feliz de você ter gostado da Kagome e do Inu como jogadores e espero que vove continue lendo e curtindo a fict tá? Um grande beijo.

**Mary Himura:** Vou te contar uma coisa Mary, você e a Kayra Hiyana foram às leitoras que mais me deram apoio pra continuar com essa fict. Até agora eu não pretendo terminar com ela porque eu ando sentindo um certo prazer em escrevê-la. Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo. Bju.

**Flavinha:** Owwwwww minhaaa amiguinhaa linda! Infelizmente você não vai poder ler esse capítulo agora porque tu ta viajando, mas quando chegar vê se dá uma olhada nele tá?

**Satsume:** Eu é que vou ficar sem elogios! '' Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior espero que tenha gostado desse também! Quem sabe ele não vence no pôquer por ser bom? Trapacear no pôquer é bem mais complicado do que nos dados! Eu nunca assisti Vegas não, que horas passa? Eu to com muita vontade de assistir! O único seria que eu assistia sobre Las Vegas era Dr. Vegas que passava na Warner já assistiu? Ta vendo eu realizei o seu pedido O Sesshy vai jogar com a Rim o 21 (é a mesma coisa que BlackJack), você sabe jogar é? Bom, acho que vou ficar por aqui, vê se coloca um capítulo novo na sua fict tá? To doida pra saber o que vai acontecer! Um grande beijo!

**Jully-chan: **Se eu não sei quem você é não se preocupe a gente passa a se conhecer! Isso não é problema! Eu adoro fazer amizades! Até eu que escrevo a fict morro de ciúmes com o que vai acontecer entre a Sesshy e a Rim! Como eu queria ser ela! Que bom que você ta adorando a fict, pode escrever isso quantas vezes quiser que eu só vou ficar mais feliz! Hihihi! Beijão!

**Jadeeeee: **EwWwWw InXaMeEeEeE! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Você é uma ousadia só! Ta aí o capítulo viu minha vaquinha favorita! Espero que tu tenhas gostado da Sango bebona! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! E a nossa fict? Vai sair quando afinal? Bjãozão!

**A minha última nota é que eu gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês pelo apoio que tem me dado! Fico muito feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando da minha história! ObRiGaDaAaaA! AhHh! Se vocês quiserem no próximo capítulo eu posso colocar meu messenger aqui pra que a gente possa conversar melhor ou até mesmo vocês podem colocar o de vocês que eu adiciono! Pra mim seria mais uma felicidade conversar com meus leitores! Espero que tenham gostado! Um bejãozão bem grandão pra todos vocês! **


End file.
